Sinful
by TheInflictedFinger
Summary: TemariGaara incest. Temari's thoughts began to drift to her younger brother..more specifically her brother's body.


Temari dipped her fingers into the pancake mix then licked them clean, frowning down at her creation. Visible lumps and small bubbles of air plagued the sickly looking pancake batter. Coughing in order to cover up her choke of disgust, she wondered where she had gone wrong.

With a sigh of frustration, she threw the box over her shoulder and allowed a small smirk to grace her tan face when the box landed in the wastebasket.

"Temari! Im hungry. Goddamn, woman, it takes you hours to make a few simple pancakes."Kankuro grumbled from his position on the couch.

Temari willed the throbbing tickmark in her forehead down and smiled sweetly, evil thoughts infecting her mind as she began to stir the mixture again,"Its almost done."

"Good.."

The woman sighed and poured globs of it onto the old frying pan, setting the bowl in the sink when she had finished.

"Damned ungrateful prick..sits his ass on the couch and orders me around like a fucking maid.."She muttered, wiping her sticky hands off on the dishtowel before untying her plain white apron and tossing it over the back of one of their wooden dining room chairs.

The blonde paused when she heard a dull thud coming from upstairs.'Gaara..what the hell is he doing up there?'She stare up at the ceiling, brows furrowed, before taking plates out of the cupboard and flipping pancakes onto them.

"Kankuro. Get your ass in here!"

"Hallelujah!"He smirked dramatically, flopping down onto a chair wearing only a baggy white t-shirt and long black shorts.His brown hair mussed from sleep.

"Ungrateful prick.."Temari muttered, just loud enough to ensure it reached her siblings ears.

Kankuro tactfully ignored her and speared a browned pancake with his fork, popping the entire thing into his mouth and chewing hurriedly.

Temari wrinkled her nose in disgust, leaning back against the counter and watching him. She snickered in satisfaction when he began choking and gagging a moment later.

Half chewed pancakes spew from his mouth as he doubled over, eyes bulging and face reddening as he fought to regurgatate the vile meal.

"Swallow, idiot."Temari commanded smugly.

Kankuro choked and forcefully swallowed, eyes watering slightly."WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

"Pancakes. That's what you asked for, right?"She replied sweetly.

"...You..You tried to poison me.." Kankuro hissed, pointing a finger accusingly.

Temari shrugged and turned away, humming cheerfully,"You get what you get. Im not slaving over more food anytime soon, dear brother."

"Don't you 'dear brother' me you bitch-"

Both siblings turned to stare at the redheaded boy in the doorway. Gaara stared at them emotionlessly with his black-lined eyes, aqua turning to the mess on the table, then to his bewildered brother, and lastly to his surpised sister.

"Breakfast?"

"U-uhm"Temari blanched, looking around for something to give her brother.

Kankuro hurriedly offered the plate of pancakes to his brother, paling when he realized what he was giving Gaara.

Gaara ignored him and mutely took a pancake from the plater, taking a small bite before turning on his heel and walking from the kitchen and back up the stairs.

Kankuro and Temari both held their breaths and listened intently for the sound of a vengeful scream, choking, cursing, ANYTHING. Nothing happened, and they both jumped when Gaara's door shut.

"Y-you fool!"Temari hissed, leaning weakly against the counter,"What if he had hated it?"

Kankuro slowly set the plate of pancakes on the counter, clearing his throat and taking on a blank, superior expression,"Well, its better than just scrambling around like a mindless idiot in an attempt to compensate for your POISON PANCAKES!"

"SHUTUP!"Temari screamed, picking up a spatula and waving it at him,"Do you realize how close you just came to killing us!"

"YOU were the one who decided that feeding your poor starving brother dog shit for breakfast would be funny!"

The blonde bristled, eye twitching angrily. Kankuro stood and slowly backed away,"Temari, you crazy bitch, you come near me and I'll sick Karasu on you!"

Temari cracked her fingers, smirking ferally,"Bring it on.."

Screaming shrilly, her brother fleed to his bedroom and shut the door, lock clicking behind him.

Temari sighed, letting out her anger as she sweatdropped at the stairs."Brothers.."

The blonde sat at the table and lay her head on her arms, yawning tiredly.

Her eyes slowly drifted shut.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Gaara?"Temari whispered fearfully, backing away from the redhead as he entered the kitchen.

"Temari.."Gaara murmured, face expressionless as he advanced.

Temari trembled and gasped when her back collided with the counter. She slid down to the floor and stare up at her brother."P-please.."

Her brother reached out, ignoring her flinch as he placed cool fingers beneath her tanned chin. He slowly slid his fingers down the column of her throat till he reached the dip of her collarbone. Temari tried to ignore the slight tinges of pleasure and anticipation that ignited at this and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Why do you love me?"The stoic voice continued, along with the stroking fingers along trembling flesh.

Blue eyes snapped open and raised to meet aqua."Gaara..you're my brother..I've always loved you.."

The redhead's eyes suddenly narrowed, fingers wrapped around her throat and tightening. Temari choked and clenched her fists, closing her eyes again.

"Don't lie to me. I know, Temari. I know what you dream about at night. What you think about when you touch yourself. Why you can't stand to be alone in the same room as me. Its not that kind of love...its the wrong kind. You disgust me..I would kill you if it were not for our blood relation." He muttered emotionlessly.

Temari whimpered faintly, trying to block out the feeling of painful bruises forming underneath the rough touch of her brother. She couldn't however, block out the feel of hot salty tears flowing from her closed lids to trail down her flushing cheeks."Please, Gaara.."

"Shutup."Gaara commanded icily. He leaned closer and licked the shell of her ear, snickering as she trembled."You are nothing to me. Just a foolish little girl who thinks that she knows what love is.."His breathing grew heavier, along with the feeling of dread pooling in his sister's stomach."Love...doesn't exist." His fingers tightened and her eyes snapped open in horror, staring sightlessly at the red that splattered her vision as she felt sand pouring down her open mouth and into her ears and finally into her eyes, darkness consuming her.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Temari jerked, sobbing dryly as she spun around to check all corners of the kitchen. She screamed when her eyes rested on Gaara standing in the doorway.

His nonexistant brows furrowed slightly at her reaction before the blank look overcame it once more."Temari?"

The blonde panted and forced a shaky smile onto her face, standing and brushing a sweaty lock of hair from her face."Yes Gaara?"

Aqua eyes bore into hers.

She fidgeted uneasily in the silence, starting to brush past the slightly taller boy before sand wrapped around her ankles.

"Temari.Are you still afraid of me?"

"N-no!G-Gaara please let me g-go."She stuttered fearfully.

Gaara closed his eyes momentarily before releasing the sand."Why are you afraid of me?"

"Im not-"

"Why?"

"Y-you..Gaara..there are things you wouldn't understand..things that just.."Temari floundered, shaking her head.

"Then explain it to me."Gaara replied patiently.

"I..I love you Gaara." Temari smiled.

Gaara blinked,staring at her a moment before replying."I love you as well."

The blonde's eyes bulged. Gaara stare at her.

"Y-you don't understand-"

"Temari. I am not a child. I understand. I love you, you love me. We love eachother."

Temari shook her head, smiling sadly,"Its not the same."

"What other kind of love is there?"

"There are so many different levels and kinds of love, Gaara..it would take hours to name them all. But the type of love I feel for you..."She flinched,"Is wrong. Its different than you and..Yashamaru's love was. Its different than the love Kankuro and you share. Its different..different than.."

Gaara's eyes narrowed, blue swimming in the sea of black that surrounded his eyes. He crossed tanned arms across his chest patiently.

"Its different than sisterly love."Temari bit out, blinking rapidly as she turned from him.

Gaara's eyes widened and he stare at her back,"I don't understand."

"I know Gaara..neither do I.."She smiled sadly and started towards the stairs. A wall of sand blocked her. She tensed, but didn't turn.

"If its not sisterly love. Than what other type of love can exist that you feel for me?"

"Gaara, this isnt-"

"Temari. Tell me, or I'll kill you."

Temari turned towards him and took a deep breath."Gaara, if I tell you this, things won't be the same. And you might kill me anyways."

"Tell me." Gaara commanded simply, staring at her intently.

"The love..that I feel for you...is the type of love that..a boy would feel for a girl.."Temari frowned,'That doesn't make sense.'

"Its..the love..that lovers feel for one another..the need to kiss the other..the need to hold them..to feel safe and to comfort and be comforted. The need to share everything and nothing and be one. The need and necessity to..be together.."

"Isn't that what this is?"Gaara blinked.

Temari shook her head vehemently, staring at the floor,"No, Gaara. The love you feel for me is the love that means two relatives hugging, a kiss on the cheek, familiarity..its not the same."

The redhead uncrossed his arms, brows furrowing."I-..I understand. I feel more than that love.You are the only one besides Kankuro who accepts me, your presence comforts me. I wish to make you feel safe, and to touch your hair..to not feel alone anymore."

His sister stared at him, breathless in amazement and hope.

Gaara looked away, nonexistant brows furrowing further into what was almost a sad expression,"Uzamaki Naruto taught me this. That I cannot only live for and love myself. That all this time I had been repeating this to myself over and over again, while there were others who felt love for me. Who would be more than ready to comfort me..to love me. I have always felt this way for you Temari. It makes me..glad that you do not hate me."

Temari sobbed wetly, a smile overtaking her face,"Gaara, I could never hate you. Never..you..you can never only love yourself..it must have been so hard..so lonely..I've been here this whole time..I'm here for you now. And if you want me..."

Gaara's eyes flitted to hers in a hesitant way that made Temari's heart melt. She strode to her brother and wrapped her arms around him tightly, ignoring the way the sand twisted and twitched nervously around his feet. The redhead tense before relaxing and resting his chin on the shorter's shoulder.

"This is a lover's embrace.."He whispered, almost to himself in wonder.

"Hai, Gaara..This is what a lover's embrace feels like.."Temari whispered into his crimson hair, breathing in the musky scent of her brother.

"Temari.."He murmured, causing her to draw back to meet his eyes.

Aqua eyes swam with hesitation and need, and without hesitation Temari pressed her lips to his.  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I know I know..Im so sorry.-sweatdrop- I haven't updated tired of hating yet..and I have a very good reason for that. I'm having a writer's block.Hehe.-shifty eyes-.Im trying to figure out what best way to continue the story. Fret not, another chapter is soon approaching:XD

Anyways..yeah..I've been reading a lot of Temari stories lately..and Gaara/Temari stories are incestual, but...they're so cute..so warm and loving. (most of the time.lol.Came across a few torture fics there.-cough-)I had to write one on them..I got hooked on it when I read WickedWood's Black Phase. Beautifully written story. Truly. I'm obsessed with it. It even has a lemon chapter on her homepage which leads to livejournal. Its wonderfully written..and ten chapters! Not a one shot. And it has a plot! I encourage all to read..first hetero pairing that I actually find yummy..Though I think this is the only hetero fic Im going to write:XD


End file.
